Hard Time in the Closet: A Story by Scourge Vol 1 in the TFBtFW
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Scourge recounts his thoughts on being locked in the closet. He remembers life before Insane, and tries to keep from going crazy. This is a Tales From Beyond the Fourth wall story, telling about life with Insane. YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ OTHER STORIES!


**Hard Time in the Closet: A Story by Scourge Vol. 1 in the Tales From Beyond the Fourth Wall**

In a house in the Midwest, three hedgehogs sat on the sofa in the study, bored out of their spiny skulls.

Though they all were hedgehogs, none looked the same. One was a green hedgehog with red shades and a flame jacket. The other two were an azure speedster and an ebony emo.

All three of them are very different. Scourge is a jerk, Sonic's a 'good guy' and Shadow... He's Shadow.

But they share a common trait. Their Author. Her name is Insanity Fangirl. No, really. I swear that's her name. People call her Insane, and the nickname fits.

Since she's their Author, she's basically their parent. Not meaning she made them, SHE DOESN'T OWN THEM AND DIDN'T CREATE THEM! She disciplines them when they misbehave, she takes care of them, and, most importantly, she writes stories about them.

But once in a while, they sit at her computer and write about what happens to them day-to-day, rather than in their stories. These tales may expound upon things seen in the author's note's of Insane's stories, but they'll make sure you don't have to read it to understand.

Sometimes we have to go beyond the fourth wall to understand the stories... These are the **Tales From Beyond the Fourth Wall.**

-**Hard Time in the Closet: A Story by Scourge-**

_-In Shattered Emeralds, Healing Rubies Chapter 4's A/N:_

_Insane: HELLO MAI PEEPS! IT'S GREAT TA SEE YA! I LOVE YELL-TYPING!_

_Sonic: Can't you be sane for five minutes?_

_Shadow: There's a reason she calls herself "Insane", Sonikku._

_Scourge: Really? I thought that was her actual name..._

_Sonic: One: What are you doing here? Two: Are you really that stupid? Who'd name their daughter "Insane"?_

_Scourge: I'm going to ignore the second question, and as for the first one, I'm here to do the thing. DISCLAIMER: COME ON ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? ! ? ! THE STORY IS ON FANFICTION! DO YOU REALLY THINK insaneshadowfangirl OWNS SONIC & CO? IF SHE DID, SHE'D HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY HER OWN LAPTOP. AND THE IDEA FOR THE PLOT CAME FROM "The Screams They Never Heard". Yaoi fans, check it out!_

_Insane: Thanks, Scourgey. Sonikku, as for your third question, I think if my parents knew then what they know now about how I'd turn out, Insane may have been on the list. XD_

_Scourge: Scourgey? ! ? ! O.o_

_Shadow: Get used to it, Green._

_Sonic: She calls him Shadzie!_

_Scourge: How do you stand her..._

_Shadow: It's either put up with Insane or be chained up in her closet..._

_Scourge: O.O I'm outta here! *Runs off, breaking the sound barrier instantly*-_

Later, Insane posted a 'LOST' sign in one of her commercials.

_-Commercial: LOST: A green hedgehog. Name: Scourge. Eyes: blue. Last seen running off in the author's notes. Contact insaneshadowfangirl if you've seen him, or leave a review stating where you think he went. He is likely still in Insane's house, possibly in the bathroom, the study, the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, or the basement.-_

She got a few Reviews, which led her to me...

_-Sonic: It's weirdly quiet..._

_Shadow: Insane isn't here._

_Sonic: O_o Where is she?_

_Insane: *walks in, breathing heavily* Hello... mai... peeps..._

_Shadow: Where were you?_

_Insane: A reviewer called RALF told me Scourge was streaking in my backyard, so I went to check._

_Sonic: So, why are you all out of breath?_

_Insane:.. There was a green hedgehog streaking alright, but it wasn't Scourge... I was chasing him down..._

_Sonic: O_o Who?_

_Manic: Hey, bro._

_Sonic: O.O MANIC! ? ! ? !_

_Manic: I lost a bet._

_Shadow:ROFL_

_Insane: I did find Scourge, though. I locked him in my closet._

_Shadow: Where?_

_Insane: The Snow-White Kitsune told me to check the weirdo that's been sitting on my couch saying, "He went that way!" every time I asked if he'd seen Scourge. Turns out, he WAS Scourge. Can you believe it?-_

And that brings us to the here and now. The closet. CHAINED in the closet. I put up quite a fight, but Insane is weirdly strong.

So here I am. Locked in the closet. I just know Chaos HATES me.

I'm claustrophobic. There, I said it. You would be too if you went through what I went through to get here.

Insane said she'd let me out later. Then she left. I sat in that horrible, tiny room... Watching the walls seem to close in on me.

Something I didn't know about Insane when I was shipped off to her was... Well, I didn't have a clue about her. I thought it would be fine, they told me Characters always grew to love their Authors, and then they pushed me into that stupid, small crate and shipped me off. I had been told I wouldn't be alone, as this Author had already adopted two other Characters.

But I hadn't been told anything about HER.

Other Characters were given names, descriptions, personality profiles, and writing samples.

I was told one thing, and one thing only.

As the man checking me through the Checkpoint so I could get shipped out herded me into my crate he spoke to me.

"Listen. Whatever you do, DON'T make her upset. Don't let her cry, don't let her get angry."

Then he nailed the lid on, leaving me in the dark to ponder things.

Kind of like I was now.

I shivered. What kind of furless, human girl would leave the air conditioner in her room running in the Midwest in early November at night?

Oh, yeah. The kind that slept under two GIANT comforters.

I was FREEZING. The chains were heavy, and rubbing on my wrists. The walls started to close in again...

Think of something else...

When I was at the Character Institute, I wasn't exactly the most popular. Everyone had teased me, especially the other Scourges. Nobody wants a Character who's OOC. I had a different personality than the other Scourges... I was sweeter, kinder, more polite, and a whole lot easier to stand than an IC Scourge.

But I never thought I'd leave the Institute. No Author in their right mind would adopt an OOC Character. It's like asking for your stories to screw up. So when the lady known as the Matron came up to me at breakfast, I wasn't sure what to think. She dealt with Adoptions, and only Adoptions.

My immediate reaction was that she had the wrong Scourge. But, to my surprise, she took a look at my ID tag and said, "Scourge the Hedgehog #3571, you are to report to checkout in twenty minutes. You have been Adopted."

My eyes must've lit up, because she dropped her official tone and smiled. "It's great, isn't it? I was so worried you'd never find a home... But this Author, she's very special. She'll love you, IC, or OOC. She asked for someone who stood out, and I mentioned you, and she got SO excited that she signed the papers right away! But, Scourge... I want you to know that we can't tell you much about her. There are reasons, but they're classified. But don't worry, Sweetie, all Characters grow to love their Authors."

On my way to the home of my new Author, I sat nervously in my crate. I wanted to make a good first impression. I really wanted her to like me.

Finally, the journey in that stupid, small box ended. I could feel it being lifted up, carried a ways, and then set back down. I heard the music of a doorbell, then the sound of a door opening. Muffled speaking followed.

Finally, I could see a little crack of light as the lid was pried off of my crate. When it came all the way off, I blinked in the bright light. The smiling face of a human girl was looking back at me. She reached into my crate, seized me under the arms, and hoisted me out.

"Well."

I looked at her nervously. "Well what, ma'am?"

All hell broke loose. She grabbed me around the middle and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug! "YOU IZ CUTEZ! IMMA SQUEEZE YOU!"

Another hedgehog ran up. It was a Sonic.

"INSANE!"

The girl seemed to snap out of it. "Whaddya want! ?"

"Let him breathe." Sonic replied.

The Author released her death grip on me.

"Thanks, Blue."

"Hey, no prob! You're part of the family! And with that, I'd like to intoduce you to our Author!"

The girl smiled.

"Her name, and I'm not kidding, is Insanity Fangirl. We call her Insane."

I stared. What in the Multiverse had I gotten into?

It had been a while in that stupid closet. The door opened, and Insane walked in and knelt in front of me so we were the same height.

"Listen, Scourge. Please don't run off like that again. You really had me worried. I couldn't find you, and it scared me."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, silly! Now, hugs make everything better, don't they?"

As she spoke, she gently wrapped her arms around me, removing the chains as she did so.

I hugged back. Despite, well, everything about Insane, I had found out the Matron was right.

She loved me, even OOC. And I had grown to love her too.

And I don't EVER want to go back in that closet again.

-End-


End file.
